


Damaged

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: I have no idea how it turned out this way. I promise nothing bad happens!Prompt: You’ve been living alone for 13 years. Whenever you come home from work, you always find your bed made, dinner cooked and a message with “This could have been us.” You moved out several times. This keeps going on.





	Damaged

At first, I didn’t eat the food. Didn’t sleep in the bed, three the message out as soon as possible. At first, it was clear that someone had cleaned up my house and that I had a stalker. At first, I left my house a mess on purpose and took pictures of everything, before and after, to show to the police. But they laughed me out of the station.

“Your boyfriend probably wants to get back with you. Pretty girl like you, who wouldn’t?”

But thirteen years is a long fuckin time to be scared, and the food wasn’t poisoned and the bed was soft and the messaged could be exchanged back and forth.

It turned out that this was a ghost whose ex and left him to die in a fire. He never let me see him, claimed he was too burned for someone so beautiful to lay eyes on him. But living here was like a hotel, and I had this ghost to thank.

I started leaving half the meal out for him. Eventually he got the message and made enough for both of us. One day, I came home to find a man with half his face covered in bandages cooking at my stove.

“Good evening, Max.” I offered like I did every day when I came home. “It’s nice to finally see you.”

 

P.S. Fod those who ask, we didn’t get married or anything. I offered. He was human now, after all. Visible to the living world, Guardian Angel or not. (And how he managed to get from ghost to guardian angel, I’ll never know) But he couldn’t fathom the idea of being in a relationship again. So we took turns making dinner and we occasionally slept together. I helped him get his first job in customer service (at a hotel) and now he manages a small hotel across the street. He won’t admit that we’re in a relationship and I won’t make him. But one day, when he comes home and I kiss him in welcome, he freezes.

“We’re a couple.” He croaked weakly.

“We don’t have to be.” I offered.

“We can’t be. You’ll leave!” He snapped, jerking away from me. “You’ll leave and I’ll be stuck with whoever else moves in and forced to follow them around!”

“Has this happened before?” I asked gently.

“It’s never gotten this far. Everyone hayed what I did for them. You were the first one to reach out to me and now I’m nit a ghost anymore and we’re a couple… I don’t think I can do this again.”

“Then we don’t have to. What do you want to do?”

“Not have to leave. This is perfect, but I always do something wrong. Someone always leaves and it always goes back to the beginning.”

“I can’t promise you anything.” I insisted plainly. “Would you like to try anyway?”

Max dipped his head, face tearstreaked.

“I can try.” He whispered, eyes squeezed shut. He leaned down to kiss me. “I can try.”


End file.
